


When you were not with me

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 10 Years, Carina/Elizabeth, Cute, Davy/Calypso, Jack/Will - Freeform, Love, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: He was sentenced to 10 years at sea for a single day on land. And, in that time, many things could change.Elizabeth knew when she saw him that he did not belong to her anymore.Elizabeth Swan × Carina Smith (Explicit)Jack Sparrow × Will Turner (Implicit)...





	When you were not with me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuando no estabas conmigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058447) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> I truly need more Jack/Will on the world.  
> Something more of Lizzie/Carina as well.  
> Just for. WHY NOT?!  
> .  
> .  
> .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**When you were not with me**

  
 

  
 

 

Ten years is a long time. Especially for the hearts that wait ... Even more for the mortal bodies, who lived on the pleasures of the flesh.

Calypso knew it very well.

That is why she had created that tortious task that, although she could have condemned another, she would not have trusted to anyone else.

Ten years transporting souls to the world that exists beyond this. Ten years of waiting. Ten years of longing ...

A God could never understand the actions of mortals, much less understand their way of loving, even when more than one had sinned by giving his soul to a mortal.

But that wasn’t the reason why she left that place.

.

.

.

When William returned home Elizabeth felt an overflowing happiness that, in a matter of hours, she discovered bitterly was not to have him back.

What a huge regret it was for her soul to realize that she was happy to know him free, not to know that they were together again.

It had been almost 23 years since their hearts synchronized to the degree of beating at once even when one of them was at the bottom of the ocean.

Elizabeth knew that only half of that time was enough for her to lose that loving affection.

His soul was not typical of a woman of their times. She was ahead of her time. William fell in love with that, and accepted this fact with affection. She did not need someone at her side to feel good, to be able to survive in the world. Not after everything she had lived.

But his body, on the other hand, clearly craved the caresses of the man to whom she had surrendered.

The separation and the eternal longing were breaking her will little by little.

Henry's education kept her busy enough not to think about it, but her beloved child would not remain a child forever, and eventually she failed.

She failed on her promise. She broke his vows. She deceived her husband.

Elizabeth wished she could confess to him that it had been on only one occasion, that it had been ... But, with the passage of time ...

She simply had that need.

It took her years to accept that it was a natural call from her body, and not the desire to love someone else.

Because after him, she never loved as strong again.

She was convinced that her heart was still William's, and with that in mind, she gave free rein to her true wishes.

Henry never had any idea of what was going on in his mother's bedroom during his last years of adolescence, and he fell into absolute ignorance when he left the house.

Months later, he returned accompanied by nothing more and nothing less than his father, William Turner Jr. Her dear Will.

Sadly ... Elizabeth knew when she saw that it did not belong to her anymore. No matter the kisses or the words of love, or the empty promises of a better future.

William was no longer hers, and she was no longer his.

They did not need to talk too much when the conversation arrived. He apologized countless times, and she must have reminded him who made the first mistake.

"  _I condemned you to a marriage where only you would be part ... I cannot say that you failed to make your promise, when I promised something I could not keep_  "

Neither knew it at the time, or pretended not to know. But it was true. Not necessarily speaking of his death, or his resurgence as Captain of the Dutch.

He was a man of the sea, and she loved adventure, but she adored the earth even more.

Even if the possibility had existed, Elizabeth would never have boarded the ship by his side.

They both knew it.

The dissolution of their marriage was done with complete discretion, and soon Will returned to the seas, where he belonged.

Elizabeth knew, even when he himself did not know, that his heart would inevitably lead him to the fastest ship in the Caribbean. To the only ship he loved more than any other.

She did not know if there was a romantic background, but she did know that, undoubtedly, William Turner belonged to that ship. As much as the Captain of this one. William belong to the Black Pearl. As he belongs to Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

Henry did not seem very satisfied with the idea of losing him again, and with all the pain of a mother, Elizabeth was the one who prompted him to follow him.

 _Pirates._  She reminded herself. Those were his roots.

It was his place.

Then she found herself alone again. And, with everything and that the years began to reach his body, the needs grew like flames.

But his heart was cold.

She finally understood that crude conversation with Captain Barbosa. Thirst did not diminish however much she drank, and a man's heat did not satisfy her.

Then she met her.

And she knew that his whole being belonged only and exclusively to her.

Ironically, to the daughter of that man who turned his life into hell, and who now gave her heaven by allowing she to know her.

.

.

.

 

She felt her hands move over her hips, caressing over the stifling fabric that covered her body, delineating it exquisitely.

She knew exactly what she was doing, and Elizabeth could not help but enjoy the caresses that crept under her wide dress.

Her hands were inevitably entangled in the brunette's neck, and it pushed her to the nearest surface of his studio, running his hand across the table, throwing everything that was on it to the floor.

—Carina ...— Elizabeth sighed, feeling his hands reach her thighs.

The other smiled as a path of kisses ran from her neck to her cleavage.

She pulled his hands away and placed them between them. She took the threads firmly or pulled them until the garment was loosened. Soon the blonde felt the soft breeze of the night on her bare abdomen, and restless hands running down her breasts as she kissed her mouth with impetus.

She felt so alive by her side. So much hers without ever having been, until that moment.

The growing need to be touched escaped her face, and the brunette seemed fully aware of those gestures.

She pulled her underwear away, sliding it down her legs and opened both gently as the blue of her eyes crashed against the coffee of their own.

Her gaze was intense, so much that it made Elizabeth tremble with anticipation. She whimpered when she felt the tongue of the other on her mount of Venus.

She was forced to look away, too confused among the mass of sensations that the other provoked.

Too pleasant. Too good.

—Carina ...— she pleaded in a voice, without really knowing what she wanted.

She just knew that she needed it.

And she fulfilled his whims.

Elizabeth felt an electric current go through her when she felt her tongue sink inside. The arms of the brunette strongly held her legs, controlling the endless tremors that caused on Elizabeth to taste inside her.

She squeezed the fabric of his clothes, which were under his naked body as a bed, and moved his hip looking for more contact.

Carina watched from her position with tremendous pleasure. She loved that woman.

Not only his physical, which caused heart attacks, but his whole being.

She guided one of his hands to the beautiful red lips (probably so swollen and colored by so many kisses), and she outlined these with her fingers. Elizabeth sucked each of them with lasciviousness.

She did not need to wait any longer before placing these inside her body. The moans were celestial music to her ears.

She left his sex and guided her mouth to the other, her fingers lost in between the long legs. Carina kissed with frenzy that mouth that kept her awake, and devoured the sounds of the one that cheered his days.

She could not stand it much longer.

Carina felt a growing heat in her own intimacy when she saw his ecstatic face. She squeezed imperceptibly her legs, and stifled a sigh when she noticed the humidity between them.

Swann was breathing hard when Carina pulled her now wet fingers from inside. She bit his lip, and looked at the ceiling.

—You do ... Honor your name—she released after a few seconds, leaning on his forearms.

Carina observed her without understanding.

The blonde got up, giggled at the unexpected tremor in her legs. So, naked as she was, she swung her heels and picked up her clothes. He threw them on the ground, trying to extend them, and turned to the brunette while surrounding her body with her arms.

—I have seen the brightest star right now.

That was the first time that Elizabeth could appreciate the beautiful shape that the girl's face was coloring with carmine.

—Elizabeth ...— she whispered, surprisingly embarrassed.

The older one smiled, her hands sliding the fabric of her shoulders down, her gaze fixed on every inch that was exposed.

—You are adorable when you blush.

Carina was about to snort, but she only managed to let out a moan of surprise when Elizabeth pulled her clothes down and placed her face between her breasts, leaving kisses in the area while her hands continued to work.

Carina's hands were placed on the shoulders of the other.

—I ... —she murmured suddenly, and felt the air caressing his buttocks.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

—Don't use anything underneath—observed, half surprised half satisfied

—It's not functional! —Barbossa replied, blushing more.

The laughter of the other acted like painkillers, and soon she found herself enjoying that again.

The blonde led her to the nest of fabrics she had formed minutes before, and soon Carina found herself moaning in a low voice at the caricatures she gave her.

The night seemed to be eternal, and their bodies loved each other countless times until the fatigue reached their minds. They slept placidly, one next to the other, wrapped in the remains of their clothes, smiles painted on their faces.

The dawn woke Carina first, who was too used to start working as soon as dawn came.

She watched at her side. She smiled as she caressed the cheek of the other and soon the chocolate—colored eyes that she adored looked at her with affection.

Carina loved her. She had never been so sure of anything as she was now.

—I want to be with you. Every day, just like now. No matter how long I had to wait for that.

To her surprise, Elizabeth smiled.

She seemed to enjoy a personal joke, for she gave a little laugh that did not seem to be directed at her.

Or to her confession

Elizabeth could not help thinking, for a brief moment, that she had finally found what she lacked.

She knew that her first impression had not failed at all.

She adored that woman.

And, if it was her, she would wait as necessary.

Then she knew. What she had not really wanted to see, even when it was always in front of his eyes.

_"That man... It does not look like a tentacle—man ... Right?"_

_"No, I do not need to know him, love ... Please be nice, you know that William will not be amused, he will say that because of me he will be a pirate"_

_"He's a good boy, he's William's son, that's all I need to know. If he need me, I will help him"_

_"I promised him to take care of you, both of you, just that"_

_"I'm always late, is not it? To see him again"_

_"Lizzie, I’m too old for this… Maybe I do not have another chance, I do not know if one day I can come_ _that_ _day so ... If I'm not around ... Tell him… Please let him know that I hope to see him there when my time comes._ _Maybe it's not on my Pearl, but I'll make sure to die at sea ..._ _To see him_ _"_

Maybe it was not that ten years were a long time for those who love ... Maybe in reality, they were too much for those who believe they love seriously.

Calypso knew it.

That is why he forced Jones to sit for ten years in the oceans, making sure that it was nothing more than a game ... Just to prove to him that there was no affection between them.

And that's why it hurt so much to admit that she escaped from the harbor, because she could not accept the idea of waiting for whoever she thought would never arrive.

Calypso wasn’t ready to live If Jones didn’t arrive.

Ten years is a long time, but it is a sigh for those who really love. A deep inhalation after feeling that you cannot breathe.

—Elizabeth ...

The soft call brings her back to her present, and for an answer she cannot help but kiss her.

—I wish to wake up every day by your side ... More than anything else.

Carina smiled widely, and Elizabeth was sure then.

Ten years is a short time, if you love the one you are waiting.

 

 

 


End file.
